The primary objective of this proposal is to continue the strong participation of the USC ACTU in developmental therapeutics in HIV positive persons in priority areas: primary infection; opportunistic infections; oncology; and neurologic complications. The USC ACTU was one of the original 13 ACTUs with inception in 1986. Through July 2, 1991 the USC ACTU had accrued 872 patients to various ACTU protocols. In the current proposal, it is planned to accrue a total of 150 new patients per year distributed among the four priority areas mentioned above. To achieve this overall goal, USC has applied for several of the components listed in the RFA. The work subsumed under Part A, Adult Clinical Trials Unit, will cover the recruitment, clinical evaluation, and follow up of patients as well as the required immunologic tests. USC has a strong and experienced retrovirology laboratory, very well coordinated and integrated with the clinical ACTU. Therefore, proposals under Part C, C.1, protocol mandated virology, and under Part C, C.3, developmental virologic research, have been submitted. The USC faculty has a major interest in clinical pharmacology. Therefore proposals have been submitted under part C.2 of the RFA to conduct protocol mandated pharmacology laboratory tests.